I got started late
by DonaStColumb
Summary: Atticus Finch is living a monotonous and regular life as a successful lawyer. But one day a young woman gets off the bus... Will Atticus finally let someone in and change the course of his life forever? Set before Scout and Jem are born. [Rated M for scenes later on]
1. Chapter 1: the first sight

The weather in Maycomb at this time of the year was especially bad. As soon as Atticus wiped away the glassy beads of sweat, more cultivated. Flies swooned lazily in the heavy air, the tin roofs scorched in the summer heat and the sun beat down upon the inhabitants of Maycomb, unforgiving and relentless. The nib pen was slick in his hands and despite how hard he tried to write this report, his mind wandered to the most mundane things. The abrasive surface of the table, the shadows of the swaying trees and even the tiny granules of dirt under his nails.  
"It must be the heat" he thought shaking his head at the idea. How could a respectable lawyer like him wilt under a mere spell of hot weather?

Atticus Finch was the bachelor of the town. No he wasn't necessarily a "ladies man" nor was he a hermit. He was simply a man who "got started late" as he liked to put it. Month after month, superfluous ladies flaunted their congealed faces and hourglass figured in front of him and Atticus, being a gentleman, politely guided them out and resumed his daily routine. Atticus had always been a hard worker. Completing the task in the most efficient and safe way, had been his constant rule. This rule had always lead him to success. He wasn't the child to shut himself up in his room and relentlessly study, nor did he spend his days playing football and getting into fights. Atticus believed in learning and understanding at the same time. Why waste away precious school time mucking around in class when you could be learning the set work and excelling? Therefore Atticus spent most of his childhood hunting around for hobbies to begin and hopefully excel at. It was for this reason that Atticus became an expert marksman.

"One-shot Finch." Atticus smiled at his childhood nickname. Casting his head back, he reminisced of the days when he would hold his breath for minutes, quelling any noise, edging his rifle forward, inch by inch and finally pulling that trigger and hearing the resounding clap and hopefully the soft thud. Just so he could get that one Bluejay. That overwhelming feeling of elation when he walked back through the Main road carrying his booty, enjoying the impressed and marvelling looks that were being showered upon him. It was his expert skill that got him the name "One-shot Finch." But those days were long gone and that Atticus had faded away into the Maycomb history books.

He wasn't particularly good looking (despite what Ms. Maudie told him), with his tortoise shell spectacles, slightly hunched figure and receding hairline. However none of these things mattered the slightest to Atticus. Being a lawyer wasn't what he loved, it was the heroic feeling of doing some good, serving out justice to those who needed it, it was bringing families together and locking the villains away. He therefore immersed himself into his work, delving deeper into the law books and undertaking every trial to the best of his ability. It was for this reason that Atticus became the best lawyer in Maycomb county.

Today however, Atticus found he couldn't concentrate. Whether it was the sweltering heat, the monotonous trial or even Ms. Maudie's awful singing. Something wasn't clicking in his mind. Unable to bear it any longer, Atticus swung open the screen door and gazed impassively across the neighbourhood

Maycomb. The name itself spoke of papery old tattlers and wheezing old men surrounded by wilting camellias. Maycomb hadn't changed since Atticus was born (except maybe the Great Depression), the summers were severe and the winters were glacial. Maycomb had nothing to offer and nothing to collect and yet its population was one of the largest in the state. The days followed a steady routine, Ms Maudie watering her plethora of flowers, Mr Radley commencing his daily walk, the occasional car kicking up a cloud of dust, the children joyously skipping to school and the workers trudging miserably off to another new day. Despite its wearisome and recurring cycle, Maycomb seemed to suit Atticus.

Suddenly, the rutted spluttering of a bus reached Atticus' ears, disrupting the silence. He was woken from his reverie. Atticus squinted and a small from marred his brow as he saw the Town bus bounce up the road, kicking up a flurry of dust. The bus never came this far into the neighbourhood? Obviously someone payed the driver to come up this far. Nevertheless Atticus was interested to see, the neighbours seemed to have the same idea. Who was this person who managed to bribe the driver! (in Maycomb its unheard of) Atticus took a few steps forward when suddenly the bus screeched to an abrupt halt. There was amicable chatting when a woman stepped out

Atticus' eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2: The woman

**Thanks to the people who reviewed As you probably know, this is my first Fanfiction and I'm not exactly good at it but I would really appreciate your reviews! **

The sunlight in Atticus' vision became visibly lighter. He inhaled the fresh scent and his lips parted ever so slightly. She took a few steps off the bus, gifting the street with a pair of long, stockinged legs before the rest of her figure emerged. An emerald coloured frock gently hugged her curves and thinned at her petit waist. Her curtain of chocolate-brown hair was twirled back into a messy bus, and she absent-mindedly tucked away a few wispy strands. Her hair contrasted beautifully with her flawless skin. Her stunning rose lips curled into a delightful smile and further widened, revealing perfectly white teeth. Her whole demeanour was a breath of fresh air into Atticus' system. But it was those eyes that reached into the undiscovered areas of Atticus' heart. They were warm and sincere, they held meaning, laughter, youth and joy and Atticus couldn't help but drown in their overwhelming waters. Her whole body was like a book which he could re-read, over and over again. So many emotions. She was a picture of grace and beauty yet she walked with a sense of independence and reason. Her step with light and even with two suitcases, she appeared regal.  
Atticus mindlessly gawked at the slim figure coming up his street. She took long strides and those eyes flicked around the street, absorbing the details of information hidden in Maycomb's ancient street. Finally they fixed on him. Atticus felt his cheeks flare in embarrassment and he pushed his sweaty spectacles further up his nose. Those hazel orbs pinned him to the wall and froze him in his tracks. Her steady eyes were _fixed _on him, as she too seemed to be reading him. Atticus curled his fingers and maintained his rigid stance. When she finally flicked away her penetrating gaze, Atticus felt as if a great weight had been lifted of him. His minute under her spotlight gaze was enough to turn a man crazy. Why was it that all of a sudden, he was pining after this woman? Yes, she was beautiful, extremely beautiful but… she was so young.

The woman (as she was now known to Atticus), smartly rapped on Miss. Maudie's door. Atticus registered no emotion of surprise, yet his head was flitting with unanswered questions. Who was this woman? Why had a woman of her calibre chosen Maycomb? And why of all people was she choosing Miss. Maudie? Almost as if on que, Miss. Maudie swung open her screen door with an aching screech and she herself emerged.

She was a monstrous woman compared to the dove who stood in front of her. Not necessarily in appearance, but in character. Miss Maudie was one of the towns, plentiful sources of gossip. But what set her apart from the other crotchety tattlers was:  
1. Her talent to not only twist gossip into the most ridiculous and fanciful tales but her ability of sharply and sometimes spitefully disregard other peoples opinions.  
2. Her not-so-secret love of Atticus.  
Since Atticus could remember, Maudie Atkinson was always been quite the formidable spirit. Her sheepish face, innocent eyes and her scrupulous obsession with her garden were all an unfortunate ruse. Maudie Atkinson was in fact, one of the hardest, toughest souls in Maycomb. Unlike many women of her age, she didn't sit in the cool afternoons shade sipping cold water or adding rouge to her sunburned cheeks. She toiled away In the garden she was so committed to and was NEVER hesitant to voice her opinion as well as fight for her cause. It was for this quality that Atticus admired her.

Atticus had never taken any romantic interest in Miss Maudie, nor had he ever been remotely interested in another woman of his age. Atticus wasn't the kind of man to chase after a woman, or seduce her romantically and he didn't believe in "true love." No woman had ever caught the eyes of Atticus Finch, not because there were none in Maycomb, but because none of them understood him. Bloody hell, even his own mother didn't fully understand him.

Atticus flicked back to the present moment and saw Miss. Maudie giving the woman a quick look over. No doubt scanning her for any suitable sources of gossip and finally extending a brisk hand to the woman. Surprisingly she took it and they exchanged a firm and businesslike handshake. She then disappeared from view. Atticus was left to comprehend the dazzling yet confusing events that had just occurred in the short space of five minutes.

That Woman, Atticus closed his eyes and immediately saw the curve of her hips, the slim line of her hands, the glossy brown hair. But most of all, they one aspect that was forever burned into his mind, her hazel eyes. They tormented him, he Atticus took of his glasses, and rubbed his eyes with an exhausted expression on his face. For Atticus one thing was certain, tonight would be a sleepless night.


	3. Chapter 3: Virginia

**Hey guy! I'm sorry for not posting sooner but my computer had a spastic moment and my original file was deleted! So I had to start from scratch and to make it worse I was bombarded with homework. Thankfully I have holidays so I can continue. **

**In the next chapter I'll try and incorporate more scenes between the two main characters (I know this one is fairly tame) but i'm trying to ease them both into the story. If you have any idea I could add or even change, PLEASE review **

**Anyway, I tried to make this chapter slightly longer as I realised how short the other ones were. So could you guys please review? They all mean a lot to me and even if there are some ideas that you want me to consider,change or even if they are just random thoughts, I'll take them! please review!**

Sleep hadn't visited Atticus that night. He has tossed and turned, punched his pillow, sleepily gulped a drink of water and shuffled to the toilet yet he hadn't received a wink of sleep. All night he had been plagued by intense hazel eyes. When realised (at three o'clock) that he was fighting a losing battle, Atticus lumbered over to his desk and immersed himself in his trial.

Atticus groggily raised his head and winced at the pain in his neck. He shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to stretch his back muscles. The rest of the night he had spent pouring over the case notes and preparing yet in the process he had fallen asleep. Atticus absent-mindedly shuffled some papers together and hunted for his pen. Suddenly, a movement caught his eye. From the living room window another movement startled Atticus. He fumbled with his glasses and finally slid them over the bump in his nose. From the living room window, Atticus had a clear view into Miss. Maudie's. Previously, Atticus had glossed over this issue, yet today was different. Atticus silently rose from the chair and tread over to the window. He winced at the creaking floorboards and peered out of his window. There it was again, that abrupt flash of red. It took Atticus a few moments to realise that it was the woman.

Atticus stilled and eagerly waited for her to appear again so his assumptions could be confirmed. There she was, gracing Atticus' vision with her presence, her chocolate hair was flowing lose down her slim back and she pulled those long, golden fingers through it, in an attempt to comb out the knots. Her back was to him and began to undertake some mundane tasks around the room. Dusting shelves, setting aside flower vases and organising the numerous piles of books, spaces at odd intervals around the room.

That brought Atticus to the room. It wasn't furnished, glossed of even painted. The walls were a sallow yellow and peeling at intervals, the wood was dry and brittle and looked as if it was about to give way. The furniture was meagre and sparse. Its wood was splintering and the bed looked to be moth eaten. Compared to the room, The Woman was a picture of loveliness and refinement.

Atticus', blood boiled when he set eyes on The Woman's room. Ms. Maudie Atkinson was in possession of rooms which were, for one in a habitable condition and two, had decent furniture and were at least appealing to the eye. God, how many times she had shown Atticus the plethora's of flowers that adorned all of her rooms, and how many times had he been asked to stay the night in "the nicest of the lot." Surely didn't Maudie have a sense of decency and civility?

But when Atticus saw the way The Woman was arranging her belongings, he felt a sense of pride. Here was a respectable woman who had been dumped with a fancily rubbish room, yet she was polite enough to accept it without kicking up a fuss. Atticus marvelled at the sheer amount of books, which adorned her room. They piled up on every flat surface available and tottered on high rising towers. The rest of her belonging were meagre and small compared to the vast numbers of literature.

The woman abruptly stopped as we both heard the shrill and wavering voice of Maudie. It pierced the previously tranquil air and Atticus was jolted out of his riviere. The woman too jumped and hurried off leaving Atticus cursing Maudie for interrupting his mindless gawk. Atticus knew he has to take action, at least say hello. Maybe provide a 'welcome' present? Or give her some flowers? All of this seemed too cliché for Atticus. He knew that if he gave her a gift, it would result mixed signals and gossip which would spread like wildfire. No he had to be calm and simply 'drop in.' He shouldn't appear too interested and yet he must be polite and courteous.

At least half an hour later, after much changing of suits, spraying of cologne, brushing of hair and revising conversations. Atticus rapped at Ms. Maudie's screen door. God, was it possible to be this nervous? He had cleaned up like he was going to church and rehearsed his opening line and conversation like he was in a trial. Yet, strangely, this event seemed more nerve-racking that any case he had ever undertaken.

When the door flew open with a painful screech, Atticus was greeted by the gaudy and flamboyant figure of Ms. Maudie. She 'oohed' and 'aahed' over his latest victory in court, she laughed in that cackling and repetitive guffaw of hers and she continuously touched her hastily applied makeup and patted her curled locks.  
All this time, Atticus itched to see the beautiful and striking creature inside her house. He dropped hints, he peered inside yet Maudie was much more interested in keeping him on the front porch. Finally Atticus asked for a cup of tea.

That was the starting gun for Maudie Atkinson, she took a strong hole of his arm and dragged him inside her flower filled house to her effeminate and garish parlour. It was much like a florists shop yet the startlingly strong odour of flowers almost made Atticus' eyes water. He was seated upon a squashy chair and adamantly made to 'sit tight' while Maudie fixed him 'the best cuppa tea in the whole'a Maycomb!' Atticus patiently waited for this mysterious creature to appear. He waited, waited until…The sound of quiet, dainty footsteps alerted Atticus. This couldn't be Maudie, she wasn't the kind to tiptoe. There was only one explanation.

A head of sleek black hair emerged from behind the doorframe. Then a pair of intense hazel eyes, set in a pool of flawless and clear skin. Soon her whole, picturesque figure emerged. She looked like she had emerged from a dream. Not a speck of dust covered her body, which was unusual for Maycomb folk. For Atticus, it was a beautiful sight, he willed himself to stand up and at least introduce himself. But he had a brain to mouth malfunction. All he could do was part his lips and quietly exhale. She walked towards him in long strides, all this while keeping her eyes fixed on his. She too seemed to be observing him.

Finally Atticus broke the silence by extending his hand (shakily) and murmuring "Atticus Finch." She seemed startled by this and quickly took his hand and shook it. Her skin was so soft, like velvet, yet he could still feel those minor rough patches and lines.  
"Virginia Graham" She said quietly, breathing the words out in a gentle voice. Atticus nodded quietly and marvelled at her name. It suited her perfectly, unusual, independent, soothing and beautiful. They continued to observe each other until, their tranquil moment was shattered. Maudie brought in the tea.

She had gone all out, biscuits, fruit, cake, sugar (cubes!?), cold milk, tea in a lavish china cup and even a small piece of chocolate. All of this was stacked upon a tray which she set down with a resounding clatter. When she caught sight of Virginia and our close proximity. Her smile faltered and her voice took on a different tone.  
"Atticus, I see you've met Virginia, my new companion." When she said 'companion,' it came out as a sneer. Atticus quirked an eyebrow and noticed that Virginia quickly cast her eyes towards the ground.

He cleared his throat and said, "Yes, we introduced ourselves, I must say I'm very glad to make her acquaintance." With every word, Atticus felt his voice growing stronger. He flashed what he thought was a smile at Virginia and shrewdly eyed Ms. Maudie. Her eyes widened before turning her gaze to Virginia. For a moment she gazed at her impassively until she remembered her role as hostess and busied herself with tea and milk. Atticus shot a quick glance at Virginia, she was already staring at him and she widened her lips into a perfect smile.

Atticus had insisted that Virginia had tea with them (to Maudie's' evident disapproval.) They chatted about Montgomery, (where Virginia was from), about the rest of Maycomb, Atticus' career as a lawyer and his many cases (built up by Maudie). When Atticus finally realised, it was time for him to leave, and he made his way towards the door and was halted by Maudie insisting on him taking some cake. Finally he and Virginia had a moment to themselves. They made small talk about the neighbourhood and the places of interest. Atticus couldn't help feeling drawn to her. It was like she held some sort of power over him. He finally managed to get the words out, after mulling over it for a few minutes.  
"Would you like to come to my house for a spot of tea tomorrow?" His voice sounded strange yet Atticus still held his breath. Virginia took a quick glance around, almost secretively and whispered, "I would love too, but would Ms. Atkinson mind?"  
Atticus breathed a silent sigh of relief, she was willing to come. He quickly replied,  
"Don't worry, I doubt she will mind."  
Her face broke into an ear splitting smile and Atticus was lost, she was breathtaking. She gave a quiet laugh and he had to admit, the fact that they were sneaking around did make him feel like a teenager. Suddenly they both turned around to the loud footsteps of Maudie. She pressed a squashy piece of cake into Atticus' hand and walked him outside. Atticus caught a final glimpse of Virginia before Maudie slammed the door in her face.

When Atticus finally escaped, Maudie's claws, he lay awake in bed that night thinking. Not how he was going to 'seduce' Virginia or become more than her friend but how to understand her. Find out her interests and share their love of reading. Admittedly, Atticus was attracted to her yet he knew her would never be able to faintly consider anything romantic between the two. She was so much younger than him, she was a companion to his neighbour and according to the unspoken laws of Maycomb, that was forbidden and she was most likely uninterested in him. It looked like he would have to admire her from afar and maintain a strictly non-romantic relationship.


End file.
